


谎言

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, 但是丝毫没写出恐怖和战地来, 恐怖组织, 战地记者
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: “落到这个地步，还敢威胁人的人，你是第一个。”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	谎言

**Author's Note:**

> #德拉科马尔福X赫敏格兰杰  
> 恐怖组织成员X战地记者，麻瓜AU  
> 该是罗琳的都是罗琳的

他认得她，他们这里没人不认得她。她像是他们甩不开的一块狗皮膏药，没进凤凰社时，她就已经开始在校报上揭露他们十恶不赦的行径，而后集中营生存状况是她报道，黑暗勋爵的十大谎言由她亲笔书写，她多次深入他们的指挥部，无孔不入、无微不至。他一直觉得这女的要么是疯子、要么就是傻子。

有命才有其他，哪里有人为了可笑的信仰什么都不要。

卷土重来之后，里德尔将军明显学聪明了，不过在德拉科看来，他的核心问题不是杀戮太多和强权镇压，毕竟所谓革命就有牺牲，你要开辟新的天地，总得大开杀戒血流成河，你又能怎么指望着讲道理和漂亮话这些无用的东西呢？也就只有凤凰社信这些。里德尔不明白的是，他要得到支持，首先要付出信任。

他真正见到她那天是刚执行完一个紧急行动回来——美其名曰。她没被扔进集中营去，作为囚犯来说，她绝对是得到了最高的待遇，玻璃房、七天二十四小时全警戒，就这么说，给她呼吸的空气都是排查过的。

他们不恨她，也许里德尔将军有一点，而父亲和帕金森先生成功关上了将军就要开火的扳机，她活着比死了有用。你看这就是里德尔需要改进的地方，所谓信仰是可笑的，利益才是永恒的，前脚她被抓，后脚西区的炮火声就停了，凤凰社的抨击声虽然没停，但这又不是他们畏惧的东西。

她就那么坐着，脸上有几道刚缝过针的伤口，眼睛透过玻璃看向他。她面前的桌子上放着纸笔、几份普利菲特报——里德尔将军花了某个支持者半个金库的钱换来的。他不是一个人来的，他和很多人一起来参观。玻璃外是参观区，再外是重兵把守的门，再外是全副武装的走廊，走廊的尽头装了警报装置，但凡有人硬闯就会直接封死这间囚牢。他们的监禁史上，只有两个人有这样的待遇，而另一个传言是拯救世界的希望。

可是世界不知的是，早已没有希望。

他不知都她在看什么，她茂盛的棕色卷发野蛮、倔强，她双手抱着双膝，茶色的眼睛几乎不眨，意识到有人来参观她，她轻蔑地笑了，而后缓缓起身，走向前来，她步子很慢，但他们所有人不自觉地向后退了有三步。那玻璃连最新式的子弹都打不穿。她走到无路可走时，冲着所有人竖起了中指。

傻子，他心里说。

然后那双眼睛逐一看过他们，轮到他时，他心里一惊。

* * *

是这样的，他一般不冲在前线，上次上阵是替父亲。结果皆大欢喜，他攻下了一座他们一直束手无策的城，里德尔将军很是欢喜，竟然还派了特种部队将父亲从战俘营接了回来，而后马尔福在庄园举办庆功宴，将军还出席了。

他一般负责审问犯人，老马尔福是个出色的谈判家，他儿子总继承了几分，况且，用里德尔将军的话说，他看起来没那么有威胁感。

她的审问他原本无权插手，但副指挥官提议他来参与的时候里德尔将军在场，他没出声反对，所以第二次审问他就跟着去了，自然是站在一旁看着，偶尔记下一些笔记，纸上多半都是涂鸦。第一次审问的报告他辗转波折之后看到了，可以说是一无所获，问出来的全部是已知的信息。第二次审问也是一样，她要么绝不开口，要么不屑地笑，要么用很文明的语言骂人，果真是受过高等教育的人，果真是玩弄文字的记者。

无聊透顶时，他开始细致地打量她，实话实讲的说，她不算漂亮，普通的长相，毫无特色的脸埋在一头海藻大卷里，只是她那双眼睛，那眼里不知有些什么，教人——教他过目不忘。盘问进行了四个小时后姨妈的烟瘾上来了，剩下的人忙着去阿谀奉承就也都跟着去了走廊，参观区就剩下了他一个人。

他低下头准备打个盹。

“我记得你。”麦克风里传来声音。

她正常说话时声音和他预想的不一样。他皱着眉抬头，正好碰上了她的眼睛，她竟然在笑。

“哦？”

“卡比纳特城破那天。”

“你那天在？”

女人点点头。他下意识地转头看了下门，心里漫上一阵惊惧。

“你怎么逃出城的？”他问。他大约能猜到答案，但他还是要问。

“我有我的法子。”女人脸上有些许骄傲。

“那你这次打算用什么法子离开？”他指向那块坚不可摧地玻璃。

她先是笑着摇摇头，而后缓缓开口，“怎么，涂鸦了一上午，终于打算开始工作了？”她是说逼问这个项目。

“如果贝拉都无法撬开你的嘴，那大概没人能了，我没那么自不量力。”

他找了实验室需要他去确定几个数据的借口仓皇离开。

* * *

所谓审问其实不会一直停留在青少年适宜的程度上，这就是他们的审问总能成功的原因。果然他再见到她时她的状态大不如前，她已经被撕破的卫衣上满是大大小小的红斑，嘴角还挂着血痕，她的眉骨还在缓缓地流着血。

“今天录了威胁视频。”守卫跟他说。

“处决了谁？”威胁视频惯用套路，杀一个、留一个，不然对不上威胁这个词、也达不到应有的效果。

“她的助手，叫什么纳威。”

他点点头，走进参观区。

“我一直觉得，有命才有其他，况且只是让你写篇文章。”他把药放在通道处，一番检验之后那药到了她的那边，她没用，她看都没看。他曾短暂地考虑过要不要弄成毒药，但那样他自己离喝毒药也就不远了。

很久很久之后，她走向他，笑容在唇畔绽放，而后步子顿住，她的神情突然变得空洞、遥远，“我只有这条命了。”

“不如这样，我回答你一个问题，但同样，你也要回答我一个。”她坐在床边，笑容满是诱惑。

“如果你能保证不撒谎。”他拉了一把椅子坐下。

“你也一样。”她把头发甩到肩后。

“那我可不保证，你可是在和恶魔做交易。”他抬头看向屋顶上的监视器。

* * *

“你的意思是说，你有内部人士帮忙才逃出去？”

“马尔福先生，我的回答是，我扮作戴斯成员才逃出卡比纳特城，况且，这算是另外的问题，按照交易，你也要回答我一个。”她从纸上抬起头，手中的笔也同时一顿。

他摊摊手，等着她开口。得逞的微笑在她唇上溢出。

“为什么？”她的眼神烫伤了他。

“什么为什么？”他的目光躲闪，不敢向前看。

她又那样盯着他看了几分钟，才挥挥手，“算了。”

里德尔将军很是开心，舞会上很是刻意地嘉奖了他一番，说他用了半天问出的东西比别人半个月还多。父亲母亲很是骄傲，还要一边红光满面、一边假装谦逊。他看过贝拉姨妈嫉恨的目光、看过父母的春风得意、看过其他同僚的羡慕，而后早早离场。那天晚上他开车去了瑞克尔，她说，她最好的两个朋友、她的父母都送命于此地，是戴斯的炸弹。戴斯攻破后迅速占领了瑞克尔，不知是炸弹太过凶猛，还是城破后没有机会，她从未见过他们的尸体，只在匆忙撤离时捡到了好友罗恩的戒指，那枚戒指现在在她手指上。

他的问题是，“你嫁过人？”

而她的问题是，“我还有什么可以失去吗？”

* * *

她没有等他的答案，她一向不强求。他甚至调侃，你们凤凰社的记者们都是这样得过且过，还自称天下最好的新闻社？

“这算是一个问题吗？马尔福先生。”她只是这样说。“凤凰社不是天下最好的新闻社，只是一群不服输的人，想要讨要说法。”她没说的后半句是，而说法，不是逼迫出来的。

“我也许该谢谢你。”他刚跨过门槛，就听见了她的声音从麦克风里传来。他疑惑地看向她。还从没人感谢过他。“至少，他们再未动过鞭子。”她拧开了他很早就送来的那瓶药，一点点涂抹在手臂上，那里血肉模糊、伤口狰狞。“那女人的匕首上涂了盐，”她解释道，“她不像是想要问我什么，反而是想泄愤。”

“今天将军没派给我姨妈任务。”他说。

“她是你姨妈。”她没有抬头，这也不是一个问句。“你们不像。”

“我更像我父亲。”他慢慢地走向前去。

“那么，德拉科马尔福先生，副指挥官的外甥，戴斯金库的继承人，里德尔将军跟前的红人，卡比纳特城破的大功臣，普尔的研制者，我们再做一笔交易如何？”她的目光里闪过一丝威胁。

“你知道没人会放你走吧？”他冷哼一声，眼睛里满是嘲弄。

她点点头，“我没想走。”

* * *

她说，“至少不是字面意义上的那种。”

那之后他很久没见她，他没在数着日子，他发誓。潘西嫁人了，他们这一群人都在忙前忙后跑着婚礼的事，用将军的话说，最好的贺礼就是攻城略地，而最佳的蜜月处非政府军的指挥中心莫属。除了围着霍格沃兹营地做一些鸡毛蒜皮的事，偶尔带着几条或死或活的人命回来，德拉科带着将军的好意巡视着已经被攻占的地方，男女老少排排队，该去死的去死，该去等死的去等死。他就坐在一边看着，凝视着，呆滞着。

直到有一天，他坐在装甲车上，夜已深，空中没有月亮星星，只有一朵一朵的乌云，一团一团的黑雾，他看见车窗外一闪而过的两个人影，一个上了年纪的老女人抱着个年纪尚幼的孩子，天太黑，他没看出那孩子是男是女。他连车里自己的手都看不清，却一清二楚地看到了那双眼睛，那里有东西在燃烧——准确说，有些东西刚熄灭。而后他听到了枪声。

潘西的婚礼他没去，所以潘西和他生了一场气，他是为了躲潘西才去找了她。

“所以，你考虑好了？”她又添了不少伤，他听说了，她很久没开口了，而且他们又录了不少威胁视频，他走过的每座或大或小的城镇都在循环播放，后排坐着她，前排有一个战俘被处决，每次的方式都不太一样，恐怕是他姨妈的杰作。她一次比一次冷静，他还记得第一条视频里她剧烈地扭动的身子、满眼愤恨、骂声连天的样子，而他上次偷跑出来放风抽烟时，竟然从视频里看见了她的笑容。

“落到这个地步，还敢威胁人的人，你是第一个。”他说，他只能投降，他躲了大半个月，从走进这间定制囚室的那一刻她就已经收到了他的求饶书。

她没答话，一个得意的微笑绽放。他好像看到了精灵。

* * *

那之后他每天都去看她，老规矩，他一个问题，她一个问题。

“J是什么？你的中间名。”

“琼，”她没有停下手中的笔，“原本叫简，我读研究生那年，学校来了个糊涂老师，公然带着学生给贪官污吏写颂文。我就改了名字”

“你说的是现在普利菲特报的社长吧？”

她的笑容说着明知故问，还说着我就这么又骗了你一个问题。

“你还有家人吗？”

她摇头，而后又点头。“你呢？我见过你的父亲和姨妈，也听说过你的母亲。”

“母亲还有个姐姐，还有一个堂兄。”

“他们还活着吗？”

“那个堂兄被我姨妈亲手杀了，至于那个姐姐...她所有家人死去之后，就疯了。”

“你不只是个记者吧？”

“当然。”

“为什么？”她的声音宛如耳语，而后她又重复了一遍，“为什么？”

* * *

她的处决日被定在三日后，里德尔将军终于意识到了她这条命毫无价值，她不会开口，而他坦白说了他再也套不出信息了，这些天她抛出的或真或假的回答他们都已经逐一去排查，但都与他们急需的无关，当然，这里头还有他三天一遍的推波助澜。直到将军终于接受了凤凰社真的要牺牲她，去守住他们的秘密、守住他们和缔约国签订的援助条例。

所以你看，也不是只有戴斯草菅人命。

“没有原因。”这不是一句假话。他从没骗过她。“我也不知道。”

他说他们的指挥部在远处，不是骗她，他们的指挥部在她这间囚室之上的十八层。

他说他们尚未完成普尔计划，不是骗她，他们的人质营确实还剩下几个。

他说他恨她，不是骗她，他嫉妒她直到此刻仍然野蛮生长，倔强、顽强，他恨她有他这辈子唯一负担不起的奢侈品。

* * *

处决那天是他带她出囚室，她的双手双脚都戴了电子镣铐，左右各有特种部队精锐，而他在她身后一米处跟着，不疾不徐、不慌不忙。跨出大门那一刻她突然抬头，惊动了周围的卫兵，而她只是停住了脚步，抬头看了一眼太阳，又回头看他。她的笑容在说谢谢。

我不要你的谢谢。他在心里说，眼泪一点一点漫上眼眶，又一点一点被吞回去。那天是个难得的晴天，阳光不算明媚，却在一众萧索中显得格外突兀，将军已经和大部队离开了，普尔计划就差最后一步，作为此处指挥所的最后一条命令，就是杀掉那个凤凰社的女人。

他喊退了那些卫兵，如人所想那些人是他的人。“我后悔了，我们取消交易吧。”他低声说，声线颤抖。

“你不怕我揭发了。”她依旧在笑，茶色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着他。

“如果你是说我救了卡比内特城男女老少的事，那随你去！”他几乎是吼了出来，“他说，他都快要死了，就差半口气，跟我说，孩子，你不是杀人的人。”她不出声，等他说完。“我怎么不是，我一手研制的普尔，我怎么不是？！”

“所以我杀了他，那是我第一次见识自己的能力、见识普尔的能力，只用了几秒钟，几秒钟而已，比睡着还快。”他的双手开始颤抖，他的手好像从那天之后就一直在抖，从未停下。她戴着手铐的手握住他的，这是他和她第一次有身体接触，而他竟然觉得熟悉，就好像这个动作发生了无数次了。

“德拉科。”她喊他的名字，她喊过无数次了，却好像只有这一次在真的喊他。“这是正确的事，你知道的，就算当初那个研制普尔的少年不明白，那个初次杀人因为害怕而放走半城人的上校不明白，现在的你也该明白，这是正确的事情。”

“什么正确错误？！什么？！去他妈的，有命才有其他。”他的眼泪终于漫出眼眶。

“不，有其他，活着才有价值。”

而后她放开他的手。

* * *

她离开的很快，安乐死是她和他交易的一部分。她守住卡比内特城败的真相，而他负责策划她的死亡。他这辈子只动过一次善念，而那一次善念，成了他最大的软肋，但用她的话说，是我们的弱点让我们活着。这么说的同时她用不曾言明的决心威胁他、逼迫他。

离开处决地的时候阳光灿烂到了一天、一年、一辈子的顶峰。他大声骂了一句后坐上装甲车离去，他没有费心掩埋尸体，这也是交易的一部分。

车开出几十英里之后，他突然回想起了初见她时她的眼神。他明白了是什么吓住了他。

* * *

十五日之后，普尔计划泄露。

同年七月，政府军大败戴斯。

同年九月，原戴斯指挥所马尔福大厦改造为监狱，二级战争犯德拉科马尔福判处终身监禁。

她说她除了命一无所有，可在他看来，这话绝对是个谎言。

**Author's Note:**

> 构想完故事、写完、发现该从小赫POV呼哧呼哧地写许多心理描写（虐死），其实小德不知道交易会造成泄露，至于具体的细节，别问，问就是大纲不见了然后写完我也忘了。


End file.
